Gingerbread Cookie
by Achlys
Summary: The plan was simple, get the house elves in the kitchen to give Malfoy the gingerbread cookies during dinner. He'll end up puking in the middle of the great hall and everyone will laugh. It was the single most devious prank to happen on April Fool's Day.


Disclaimer- I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did a lot more people would still be alive.

* * *

><p>The plan was simple, get the house elves in the kitchen to give Malfoy the gingerbread cookies during dinner. He'll end up puking in the middle of the great hall and everyone will laugh. It was the single most devious prank to happen on April fool's day since Fred and George were at school. So how did it go so horribly wrong?<p>

Maybe she should start at the beginning. It was a Thursday and Ginny Weasley was fuming. She marched down the halls red hair flailing out behind her making it look like it was on fire. Her brown eyes simmered like burning coals, and her fist were tightly clenched, the whites of her knuckles showing. The reason she was so mad, well it was quite simple really. Just two words, Draco. Bloody. Malfoy. Why those two words, well it started earlier that day, she had just finished coming from the potions classroom where she spent three hours creating a liquefied version of the puking pastilles for her brothers Fred and George's joke shop.

She had been helping the twins since last summer at the burrow when they asked her if she would be interested in helping them make liquid versions of some of their products for their new baking line since she was so good in potions. What you then did with it is you take the liquid and add it while baking and it will become some of their classic snacks and sweets, but disguised so people don't know what to expect. It was thoroughly ingenious. After confirming that she would be getting a profit, Ginny agreed.

So as she walked down the halls to the great hall for dinner, Ginny was interrupted by Hogwarts amazing bouncing ferret. He came strutting down the opposite hall with his best mate Blaise Zabini at his side, with a pout on his face while Blaise was laughing at what he had just said. "That's real funny mate." was all he was able to choke out before more laughter spilled from his tanned lips. "Liking ginger-" was all he was able to get out before out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny watching them. Making a quick decision to change his intend sentence Draco blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, "bread cookies isn't all that funny Blaise." he finished in his usual drawl sneering at his now confused friend. Blaise who had still been laughing abruptly ceased his laughter. His face now baring a confused look, until he saw the red head watching them with wide eyes. 'probably thought Slytherins couldn't laugh that or that Malfoy's didn't pout' he thought to himself before an idea came to him.

"How's it going red?" he called out to the red head who was still staring at them with wide eyes. Ginny blinked a few times before registering his words. A scowl stole her face as she answered back, "What do you want Zabini?"

"What I want love is for you and I to skip dinner and just get to dessert." he leered at her waggling his eyebrows. Ginny nose crinkled in disgust. She had just opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by Draco.

"Now now mate, you know weasels only fuck with family." before he had a chance to say anymore Ginny had cast her bat bogey hex at him and stomped away heading toward Gryffindor tower, she had lost her appetite.

Now in the present, Ginny had forgone going to the common room choosing to instead wonder about the castle without having to worry about filch catching her. Ginny was so caught up in her rage that she failed to notice the potion bottle fall to the floor from a hole in her cloak pocket, only noticing when she almost fell face first from tripping over it. She bent down to retrieve the vial before an idea formed in her mind. What better way to try out the new product than revenge, even better for tomorrow was April Fool's day? With that thought in her mind Ginny changed her course to head for the kitchen.

As she arrived she was greeted with the sight of about twenty house elves asking her if they could be of service to her. Ginny stated that she wanted to make some gingerbread cookies for her friend whose birthday was tomorrow. They left eagerly gathering her supplies before handing them off and returning to their own tasks that still needed to be done.

Ginny hummed a weird sister's song under her breath as she mixed the ingredients together. Finally all she had to do was add the liquefied version of the puking pastilles. She added it in to the mix, then rolled the dough out and cut them with a spell in the shape of gingerbread men. She then, handed the tray to an elf that immediately went toward the giant fireplace for the cookies to cook.

After waiting for almost an hour the cookies were done and Ginny sat down to hand decorate them. She used icing for the eyes and mouth and gumdrops for the buttons. Once she finished the last gingerbread man she thanked the elves and headed for the common room.

When she arrived she noticed most of the students were back from dinner and hurried towards the stairs of the girl's dormitory so she wouldn't be questioned about her disappearance by her brother. She made it to her dorm alright and noticed it was empty. She grabbed the bag of gingerbread men from beneath her cloak and carefully rolled out some parchment on her bed. She individually lined up the cookies and cast a spell on them so that they would cry and protest against anyone who was trying to eat them. Making sure the spell worked Ginny grabbed the closest from the parchment and brought it to her mouth. Before she opened her mouth the gingerbread man let out a cry pleading her not to eat him, even suggesting going for one of the others first. Satisfied at her success Ginny put them back into the bag having decided to go into the kitchen tomorrow before dinner to give them to the elves saying she wanted them to pop it over to her friend's table during dinner as a surprise.

Ginny quickly finished her homework and went to bed early so she wouldn't be tired for tomorrow performance. Feeling as if she had been asleep for only five minutes she cursed when she heard her roommates beginning to get up and get ready for breakfast. She clung to her dream in which a boy whose features were distorted was just about to kiss her. She couldn't tell what he looked like only knowing he had somewhat silver gray eyes from what she could make out from the blurred shape. She reluctantly got out of her warm bed and made her way to the loo to shower and get ready.

As she headed down the stairs toward the fat lady's portrait, Ginny was intercepted by her brother who was accompanied by his two best friends. "Where the bloody hell where you last night?" he screamed his face already turning a purple color. Ginny merely raised an eyebrow at the new color of puce he was turning unaffected by his temper.

"I was feeling a bit off last night and decided to go to bed early." while this was true to an extent she didn't think her brother needed to know about what else had occurred the night before. Ron's face lost the purple color, satisfied with her answer. Hermione looked at her for a little while longer not fully believing her, and Harry shifted from foot to foot a bit uncomfortable being near Ginny knowing of her crush for him.

Ginny mentally rolled her eyes at him, having gotten over her crush second year when she had her talks with professor Lupin about the chamber of secrets and her crush on harry. Professor Lupin had helped her realize her feelings were more of a brotherly love than romantic. She was also a little insulted that he still saw her as little Ginny instead of her being a sixteen year old prefect.

She followed them to the great hall lost in thought about her dream not paying attention to the hushed conversation they were having. When they entered the great hall they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Ginny opting to sit next to Colin and Luna who was for some reason sitting with them. They greeted her and Luna warned her that she had Wrackspurt's floating around by her ears. Ginny having known Luna for a while now knew what type of creature she was talking about and thought it might be true since she still couldn't make out the person in her dream.

Shrugging her shoulders and opting to try to solve her dream out later she filled her plate with eggs, bacon, toast with raspberry jam, and pumpkin juice in her goblet. Idly listening to the conversation between her friends and putting her input every few minutes Ginny let her eyes room around the great hall landing on the Slytherin table. She scanned the table for her unknowing victim and found him surrounded by Blaise and the pug face Pansy Parkinson. She made a face at him turning it to a glare when he caught her looking at him and winked. She grabbed her bag from the bench and made her way to transfiguration knowing she would be about fifteen minutes early but not caring.

As the day passed she waited impatiently for classes to end and for dinner to arrive, having dropped the gingerbread men off to the kitchen during lunch and specifically telling the elves not to send then to the Slytherin table until dinner. When dinner finally came it was interrupted with Peeves bursting through the doors to drop dungbombs on everyone including the teaching staff. Poor professor Snape had the unfortunate timing of looking up from his plate right as one landed on his face. He scowled wiping the remains off before pointing his wand at the poltergeist and hitting him with a stunning spell. The students went back to their dinner ignoring the floating Peeves who was frozen with and an irritated glare on his face.

Just as dessert was served and the bag of gingerbread men along with it, Peeves unfroze and went toward Draco who had just stuck his hand into the bag. Peeves ripped the cookie from his hand bringing it towards his face, before ripping off one of the gumdrop buttons and plopping it in his mouth. The cookies chose that moment to cry out, "No! Not the button! Not the gumdrop button!" before Peeves brought the cookie to his mouth and took a chuck out of it, the headless body of the gingerbread going silent. The hall stared in silence. At this display, Draco who Peeves was still in front of stared slightly horrified at the noises the cookie had made and fearful of taking another in case that one started crying to. Peeves who was laughing over the headless cookies body before he stopped, opened his mouth to say something and ended up spraying Draco with vomit. Peeves kept puking all over the great hall as he tried to leave, the rest of the gingerbread man falling to the floor. The students all started laughing at the disgusted embarrassed look that marred Draco's face before he dashed from the room, sparing a glance at Ginny who was watching him with a smile on her face. Her plan hadn't gone according to plan but peeves made up for it.

Later that evening Ginny was patrolling the halls when she ran in Draco who was fortunately not covered in puke anymore. He had an angry glare on his face as he marched over to her. " I know it was you Weaselette." he whispered dangerously, low enough so the sleeping portraits weren't disturbed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me I'm done patrolling and am going to bed." but before she could walk away, Draco grabbed her hand tightly.

"Your the reason that sodding Peeves puked on me." his face was lightly tinged red as he remembered all the laughs he got from his fellow slytherins and all the wise cracks Blaise threw at him since he got back from dinner.

"I did no such thing, and even if I did you couldn't prove it." she had such a smug smile on her face that Draco wanted to wipe it off. He reached into her pocket ignoring her protesting screech of him invading her personal space and pulled out a tiny vial. The same vial that used to be filled with the liquefied puking pastilles. She also had unfortunately label it as such and went red as the smug smile she had been wearing appeared on his face. Trying to save as much as her dignity that she could, she yanked her arm free of his grip and started down the hall towards the common room. Before she was for a second time yanked on the arm by Draco.

"I'm not done with you yet Red, playing pranks on the head boy could get you in a lot of trouble. What are you willing to do for me to keep quiet." she made a disgusted face at his words not wanting to know what his sick mind would come up with. Before deciding to swallow her pride she answered, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Before she had even finished her sentence his lips were on hers. She struggled trying to get away for a few seconds before giving in and returning the favor. Their lips danced together for quite sometime before they broke for air. Ginny was the first to recompose herself and started to walk away, before turning to the still dazed Malfoy and stating, "Tomorrows a Hogsmeade weekend." He nodded dumbly still not having recovered his vocal cords.

"I need to drop off the potion at the post office, and get some chocolate from Honeydukes. Take me there and I might let you consider it a date." she turned back around not bothering to see his reaction as she continued back towards the Gryffindor common room. It wouldn't be until later as she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her, that she would notice that Draco's eyes were the same as the figure from her dream. Meanwhile, Draco who had gotten over his earlier speechlessness scoffed at her retreating form, before smiling to himself. He always had a thing for the ginger as he told Blaise yesterday and as a Malfoy he always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN For the DG Forum "Gotcha" Challenge!**

**An April Fool's Day "Gotcha" Challenge**

**Either Draco or Ginny plays a prank on the other for April Fool's Day.**

**It can either go as planned, or, because they live in the Wizarding World, it can go horribly, horribly wrong. Bonus points if anyone ends up in the Hospital Wing or St. Mungo's (not permanently hurt, of course).**

**Rules:**

**D/G ship, obviously**

**Preferably at Hogwarts because that makes the most sense (of course, I'm insane, so who knows?)**

**Rating:Don't care at all**

**Length: One shot (****minimum length 500 words****, no maximum)**

**Extra Credit if:**

**1) A Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product (canon or your imagination) is used**

**2) Peeves is involved**

**3) The line: "NO! Not the buttons! Not my [the] gumdrop buttons!" is incorporated**

**4) Trevor (Neville's toad) is somehow included in the prank. Of course, no animals shall be harmed in the making of this fanfic. **


End file.
